


Corrupted Bloodlines

by TicklingYouInternally



Series: Corrupted Bloodlines [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklingYouInternally/pseuds/TicklingYouInternally
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Series: Corrupted Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837735
Kudos: 4





	Corrupted Bloodlines

Thunder claps as you lay asleep in a small room of the gigantic darkened cathedral. The heavy rain hits and rolls down the crimson bricks outside of the building. The tears that stream down your face indicate a nightmare you've relived more than once.

Files and paperwork, strewn about a small room inside the very cathedral you lay your head in. You race through the maze oh hallways that lead to different wings and rooms. You can hear Sister Imperator yell something, but its only mumble as everything rolls in slow motion.

Another thunder screams across the sky, springing you from your slumber. Your heart races as your eyes scan the room, making sure you're in no imminent danger.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Sister, are you decent? I need to speak with you".

"Yes, Sister Imperator, come in".

You climb outside of your warm blankets, in a black night robe, as Sister Imperator cracks open your door.

She had always been interested in who you were, even as a child. Your parents died and your only remaining family had dropped you off on their front walk, never to be seen again. At least that’s what they tell you. They unfortunately didn't realize the cathedral had been not one of Christ, but one of Satan. 

They made sure you had everything you needed, they gave you Latin and Italian lessons, you were always kept safe. Sister and Papa Nihil had came to you when you were 16, telling you exactly that they house Ghouls, Demons, and plenty of other evil things, however they had to keep up appearances in the public, and draw in more people to their influence.

You had watched as Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator run the clergy and church without a problem, until they decided his eldest son, Papa Emeritus I, could run the show. They began a plan, to have Papa Emeritus I hold black masses disguised as concert shows. Which worked, much to the satisfaction of both Imperator and Nihil.

This worked, as Papa Emertus I had taken interest in befriending you, you had become close, even though the rest of the Sisters thought he wasn't interesting enough to speak to. They respected him, as they should, but none of them went out of their way to talk to him. He told you about the bloodline, the things he could tell you without spilling any secrets, how he's the eldest of three brothers. How his middle brother is quite the rageaholic, how he's scary when he's angry, and indifferent to emotions that don't appease him. How he chooses not to be close to anyone except his family, and the women that he chooses to woo.

That his youngest brother, in his words, is a complete nuisance. How he prances around, and doesn't enjoy doing any work. He flirts with any good looking human that catches his eye. That his youngest brother only cares for fun.

He kept up on making sure you were fine, up until a few months ago when he mysteriously disappeared.

"Sister (Y/N), I must talk to you, and you need to put on your habit, and walk with me. Do you understand?"

You nod. You silently walk to your armorie that stands next to the small window that shows a little blue sky, as the storm clears up. You grab your deep black habit, veil, and walk to your small bathroom.

"I'll wait outside your door. Please take no longer than fifteen minutes. This is important, (Y/N)".

"Yes, Sister Imperator".

You slip out of your nightgown and turn on warm water to the shower. The warmth runs on your skin, as you wonder what could be so important that Sister Imperator comes to you, when usually she sends Nihil.

Before you know it, seven minutes has gone by. You turn the shower off and step back out, hastily grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing as you dry yourself off. Pulling on your habit and veil, rushing out the door with two minutes to spare.

"Alright Sister, what was so important that we have to be awoken at the beautiful crack of dawn?"

She gives you a stern look.

"I see I've woken you on the wrong side of the twin sized mattress, haven't I, Sister? Anyway, we have a permanent visitor, and since you were so helpful with Papa Emeritus 1, I figured you'd be more than helpful with this new man."  
"Are you calling me a harlot, Sister Imperator?"

"On the contrary, you're quite helpful with making men feel vulnerable without so much as allowing them to see you undressed. It's actually quite impressive, as most Sisters here find any chance they can to jump upon the impurity train."

She laughs, knowing almost nothing is impure here. You both smile as you walk through the halls, making your way to the Great Entrance.

"However, Sister (Y/N), I do need help with him. I need you to find out whatever you can about him and report back to me. Would you be okay with this?"  
"Of course, anything to help the clergy, ma'am".

She pushes a door open to the Great Entrance, your eyes fixated on the floor. You both stroll through, as you hear Papa Nihil talking to a voice you don't recognize, amongst all the whispers of the Sisters, murmuring about his Papal robes and how he's slightly attractive, in a strikingly fearful way.

You hear Nihil pipe up, "ahhh, Seestor (Y/N), I'd like you to meet"-

Your eyes raise from the floor up to a older man wearing a silk black Papal robe, lined with an emerald green lining and white grucifixes down the front. His Mitre, a white and silver fabric, with a thick black grucifix upon the front. Your jaw drops, as you know exactly who it is.

-"my second oldest son, Papa Emeritus II".


End file.
